ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Humans (21st century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 21st century. Inhabitants of Bozeman, Montana Bar visitors These townspersons were living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana. They were present in Eddy's bar in 2063. ( ) Dead townspersons These townspersons were killed when the Borg sphere (traveling back in time from 2373) attacked the settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. ( ) File:Bozeman corpses 1.jpg File:Bozeman corpses 2.jpg Grizzled Man In the mirror universe, when a Vulcan starship landed on Earth on April 5, 2063, Zefram Cochrane shot the first Vulcan that stepped onto the planet (see Vulcan captain, below). A grizzled man rallied the crowd that had gathered to observe the Vulcans' landing. After Zefram Cochrane shot the Vulcan captain, the Grizzled Man yelled at the crowd to board the Vulcan ship and to take everything they could. ( ) Landing spectators These townspersons were living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. They were watching the T'Plana-Hath landing there. ( ) Man with dog This old man was living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. He was sitting near a campfire with his dog, smoking a cigar and holding a bottle of whisky, soon before the Borg sphere attacked the settlement. ( ) Townsperson This young woman was living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063 when the crew of the Vulcan ship T'Plana-Hath landed there and made First Contact with Zefram Cochrane. ( ) Townsperson 2 This man was living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. He was present when the Borg attacked the settlement. ( ) Inhabitants of Detroit, Michigan * Also see: United States law enforcement personnel Blood Bank Supervisor The blood bank supervisor was the boss of Loomis. She was responsible for paying donors their $20, after donating blood. During his attempt to kidnap Lawrence Strode, Loomis told Strode that he had signed the wrong papers and that he had to sign the correct papers in front of the supervisor, whom he referred to as "the fat broad" that paid him. ( ) Prostitute #1 This prostitute approached Loomis, a blood bank worker, whom the Xindi, had enlisted to provide Humans with different blood types for a bioweapon after traveling back in time. She asked if he was looking for a date. He asked for her friend instead, and she told him that he didn't know what he was missing. ( ) Inhabitants of Portage Creek :See 20th century Humans. Inhabitants of San Francisco, California Bell Rioters These rioters participated in an upheaval in the Sanctuary District A, on September 1st, 2024. The conditions surrounding the distribution of food rations sparked a riot that would result with the residents taking control of the district. ( ) Bell Riot Hostages The Bell Riot hostages were held as a bargaining chips so the authorities would meet the demands of those in the Sanctuary District. ( ) Female Party Guest The female party guest was an associate of Chris Brynner. She and the male guest met Jadzia Dax at Brynner's party in 2024, where they had a brief conversation. She said she was glad the United States of America didn't have to worry about the political turmoil facing Europe, and she seemed put off when Dax replied, "Don't count on it." ( ) Ghosts These Humans were inhabitants of the Sanctuary District A and called Ghosts because they did not accept the rules in the districts and rob and steal where ever they can. Some of them accompanied B.C. and guarded the hostages during the Bell Riots. Most of them were killed when a SWAT team rushed into the scenario. ( ) File:Irving E Lewis, Past Tense Part I.jpg|''Played by Irving E. Lewis'' File:Christopher Doyle, Past Tense Part I.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' File:Tom Morga, Past Tense Part I.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Mark Riccardi, Past Tense Part II.jpg|''Played by Mark Riccardi'' File:Ghost 1, Past Tense Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ghost 2, Past Tense Part II.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Male Party Guest The male party guest was an associate of Chris Brynner. He and the female guest met Jadzia Dax at Brynner's party in 2024, where they had a brief conversation. He had recently secured the rights for a new seafloor mining operation, although the Pan-Caribbean government was skeptical about the project at first. Unfortunately, he and his date had to cancel their trip to France due to the student protests there. With regard to Sanctuary Districts, his attitude epitomized that of the period upper-class United States of America: "It's the only way to keep those... ''people... off the streets."'' ( ) Sanctuary District guards Sanctuary District guards at the entrance to the Sanctuary Processing Center of Sanctuary District A, in 2024. ( ) }} Sanctuary District A residents Residents of San Francisco in 2024 that lived in Sanctuary District A. A sanctuary was a place for those without jobs or homes.( ) File:Sanctuary district.jpg|San Francisco sanctuary residents File:Sanctuary district A processing center.jpg|Two resident in front of processing center File:Sanctuary district gate open.jpg|The main gate to Sanctuary District A is open after the Bell Riots. Stairway Guard The Stairway Guard was a human who lived in the San Francisco Sanctuary District in 2024. He refused to let Sisko and Bashir, who had been transported to this era due to a transporter malfunction, enter a building when they were seeking shelter for the night. He told them there was no room and they had to look some place else. ( ) Bernardo and Sonya Calvera's children Bernardo Calvera kept a picture of his wife Sonya, and their two unnamed children. ( ) Janeway family members In 2050, Shannon O'Donnell (bottom third from left), her grandson Kieran Janeway (bottom second from left) and a number of other members of the Janeway family. ( ) de:Weitere Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (21ème siècle) Humans (21st century) 03